2week slave
by LovingLifeandCosplay
Summary: i am new at this so go easy also i don't own swac set for t for later content please read and review so that i can get the next chapter up. also CHAD HAS A LITTLE SISTER! this is news to sonny.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Do not own swac sadly.**

I was walking to lunch when I ran in to someone. " sorry I said." before I look up to see non other than the infamous CDC oh it's you. I said not feeling any remorse now. Ya it is me sonshine he said. What did he just call me. I thought. What did you just call me? I asked. Sonny why he said looking like a kid that was about to get scolded by an adult. Instead of getting mad I decided to try to make him blush which I knew for a fact would only happen if I embarrassed him which I need to get him back in his dressing room to do.

CPOV

I can't tell what she thinks of me calling her that. I don't even know if she even heard what I said. Chad she said looking very bubbly. How are you? Something was off. Sonny are you feeling OK? I questioned. Ya I am fine she ******said. That I don't believe I thought. What is she doing hey chad can I talk to you in your dressing room she questioned me interrupting my thoughts. Sure I said having no idea what she was trying to do.**

**Sonny's pov**

**I have him right where I want him I thought and he does not suspect a thing as fair as I can tell I thought as we made our way to his dressing room as soon as we got into his dressing room I heard a door shut and I was pushed gently against a wall.**

**Cpov **

**As we made our way into the falls I was thinking about how to stop her from what ever she was planning to do how would I stop her I thought as we got closer to the room. As we got to the dressing room I figured it out as soon as we got to the room I slammed the door and gently pushed her against the wall so I would not hurt her. Sonshine what were you planning I said trying to use the charm I knew worked on her even though she said it didn't work on her. III... I don't know what I was thinking Chaddy she said seeming to be mesmerized in my eyes well Chaddy was a new one from her. While I had her like this I leaned down with my eyes still holding hers and with her still up against the wall I kissed her lightly just brushing her lips and pulled away even though I felt her respond to me so sonshine I asked do you want more of that I not knowing where I was going with this. I I I... yes she said well then you are going to have to be my slave for a full 2 weeks I said including nights I said and don't try telling me your mom wont let you because you already told me you were all alone because she had to leave for 2 months. Alright chaddy when does it start she said I blushed um well tonight I guess since starting tomorrow we have off for 2 weeks for Christmas. So I will take you home with me today meet me in on my set today as soon as your done filming and then we can go as soon as I am done with my scenes I said. OK see you then she said still seeming daised let me walk you back to your set I offered still holding eye contact with her. I put my arm around her shoulder and quickly picked her up bridal still not wanting her out of the trance until I had left the room I knew I got done with work earlier then her today because I had filmed most of my scenes yesterday so that I could leave early today and get home. But now I could just meet her at the stage where they film so random and just pick her up there and just leave. I had mesmerized her schedule so I knew what time they got out of rehearsal. While I was thinking I most have just been standing there. Chaddy came a voice. What sonshine I said still looking at her. What were you think about oh nothing honey. I said as we got back to her dressing room see you later.**

**Spov **

**That was so weird I thought it was like I was there but someone else had full control of my voice. But apparently I get to spend the next 14 days with chaddy as his slave oh no. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry my fanfic is taking so long. My computer or dad erased the second chap by accident.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone that reviewed I am hopping that more people review this time and don't be shy it looking at my poll on my profile enjoy chapter 2. Also sorry about the wait my computer charger died and then my story got erased. Well enjoy.

Later that day in Chad's car

Spov

This car is so cool I thought as we drove down the highway he had a 2011 BMW convertible in the same color blue as his crystal colored eyes. I loved this car the funny thing about it was that I had never seen him in this car before. So I decided to ask him about it.

" Hey Chad is this a new car because I have never seen it in the studio parking lot before" I said trying to make it seem like I did not know that this was not one of the seven cars he usually drove.

" Yeah it is a new car I bought for my self for Christmas seeing as I don't have anybody to get me a gift and I have to spend most of my money at Christmas on Alice." He said looking like he had slipped.

"Who is Alice" I asked trying not to sound jealous " Your girlfriend."

" No she is my little sister if you must know Sonshine I take care of her and I am her legal guardian ever since my parents up and left. Leaving me to raise her. Oh and just so you know she calls me daddy just so that you won't be surprised when we get to my house oh and she is 6 years old just so that you know" he said his voice sounding very different from the CDC I had come to love I mean hate over the past year and a half.

" I am so sorry chad" I said feeling guilty for what I had brought up.

"You would have found out any way so I mine as well tell you now so I don't have my slave passing out on the floor" he said sounding very dark compared to the CDC that usually talked to me.

After we were done talking about that the whole car was very quit and chad turned on the music which I tuned out and started thinking about non other than the infamous CDC.

I don't no why but I can't stop thinking about chad. Sonny thought as she was riding in his car. Maybe I'm sick or something she thought. Or it could be that I am pmsing it is that time again. Wait I just need to take a deep breath and relax all these emotions are probably due to it being that time of the month I do get over emotional around this time so maybe that is my problem. But that would not explain why I called him chaddy sonny thought trying not to puke at her own thoughts. On top of all that I also could not stop thinking about Alice the little sister that I had never heard chad speak of until now which I thought seemed kind of weird now that I thought about it. Then something came into my mind that I forgot about until just now.

" hey chad" I said.

" what is it sonny" he said.

" well I was wondering what I am going to wear if we did not stop at my house for my clothes" I asked.

" took care of that I had some clothes shipped in they are the latest things from the top designers most of them are not even out in the stores yet. Nothing but the best for my Son... I mean my slave." He said

" oh well thanks I guess" I said doubting myself. I just have a feeling that this whole thing was a bad idea.

As we got to his house. I was probably more surprised then I probably should have been. He lived in a mansion big surprise the thing that surprised me the most was not the house but right as we pulled up I saw a flash of yellow and blue come speeding at the car. As I got out the thing or as I now knew it to be a little girl with the blondest hair I had ever seen it looked almost silver in the light. She had blue eyes that were a match even for here brothers. Her outfit though really surprised me she was wearing a So Random dress that looked like it was personally made for her. Which I knew had to be true because as much as Tawni and I had begged there were no dresses in the So Random clothes line. She had her hair in french braids that went down to the bottom of her dress which was blue and yellow. Her shoes were my favorite though her shoes where sun yellow and at the toe had a picture of me on them with a blue background. As I came out of my shock I realized that the cute little So Random fan had become frozen right at my feet. Chad who had still been in the car was now standing next to me with a one of his smirks on that face of his. That's when it dawned on me that there could be more than one reason for me being here it looked like I was also a Christmas present along with being a slave to "Chaddy". I wonder what he has in store for me. To be honest I am a little afraid of what he does have planned. Although I have to admit Alice is really cute.

"Sonny" "SONSHINE!" I heard as I felt myself falling or it sounded more like a scream. That was the last thing I heard before every thing went dark. As this happened I cursed myself "dang it I forgot to eat again" I thought then my mind went dark to and it felt like I went into a dream like state.

That is all for now please read and review also if you like it please favorite this story. As I don't like flames but if I did something that is wrong please tell me so that I can fix it in the next chapter because I am not very good with grammar or spelling.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I am going to try and update more so here is the next chapter. also after you read this please vote on my poll.

Spov

"What is going on? Where am I?" I thought as I woke up in an ocean blue/green room in a very comfortable king sized bed.

As I sat up I was pushed right back down by a small pair of hands. As I looked up the whole afternoon came back and I remembered every thing that had happened and also why I think I am in this room. This all happened because I forgot to eat today.

Anyway as I came back to the present I heard the cutest voice ever telling me to "stay" making it sound like I was a dog. The voice belonged to non other then Alice Cooper. So I decided to ask a few questions why chad was no where to be seen.

"Your Alice right" I said.

"Yeah and your Sonny Munroe" said Alice sounding very sure of herself.

"Yep. Hey Alice where is Chad" I asked.

"Daddy said he was going to make you dinner cause he remembered that you had something that makes you pass out if you don't have food. He told me to watch in case you woke up before he was done and that if you did wake up I should use the phone on the dresser to tell him you were awake but to not let you get up till he came back." She said sounding proud that she remembered all of that.

"Well then you better call your daddy and tell him that I woke up Alice" I asked her.

"Oh yeah" she said picking up the phone.

I heard the phone ringing and then I heard chad answer.

"Hey Ali is she up" I heard him as.

"Yep" responded Ali.

"Okay I will be right there" I heard him respond.

Then the line went died. Telling me that Chad was on his way up to the room. I guessed that this would either be my room or was chad room. I just sat there thinking about what would happen over the next 2 weeks. As I was thinking Chad came running into the room.

"Hey Ali can you give me and Sonny a few minutes alone" Chad asked the little girl that sat next to me.

"Sure I will be in my room playing dress up. Bye!" she said running out of the room giving us a cute but familiar peace sign with her fingers.

"Okay what happened to you this afternoon" he asked me.

"Well I didn't eat anything today. I guess it just slipped my mind and when I don't eat I usually pass out because like you already I have something that makes it seem like I have diabetes. Which means I have to eat at regular times during the day" I explained.

"Well that makes since. Are you okay now" he asked sounding worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine now that I have rested" I said.

After we where done talking Chad helped me off the bed. Then he started showing me around. The room that I had been sleeping in was to my surprise the room that I would have to share with Chad. The first thing that came to mind was this is going to be fun. The second thing that came to mind was how am I suppose to live for the next 2 weeks in a room with CDC.

Any way after I was done doing stuff with Chad we decided to watch a movie. Chad had his own private movie theater so after choosing what movie to watch we sat down on the love seat. I decided that I would lay down so I rested my head on Chad's chest and put my feet up. That is the last thing I remember before i felt something warm wrapped around my wast. Not wanting to get up I snuggled into it and went back to sleep dreaming of what would happen in the next 2 weeks.

That all for chapter three sorry it is so short I will try to update soon. Read and review and if you like it favorite. If you find mistakes let me know.


End file.
